


An Honest Mistake

by KrashKriegs



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashKriegs/pseuds/KrashKriegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press and her best friend, Kelley O’Hara, go to a concert after Christen has a bad break up. There, they meet Tobin Heath, Alex Morgan, and Sydney Leroux Dwyer, who are avoiding studying for finals, through a drunken mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Damn Snapback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since you heard from me, I just finished up at college for the summer and now have more time to write! I'm working on the next chapter for my Kellex fic and should be up with in a few days. I have also been working on a huge suprise fic for everyone as well. 
> 
> I wrote this fic with one of my best friends http://indian-wolf-love.tumblr.com and we want to know you feedback. If people like it we will be sure to continue. Thanks guys! Feel free to reach out to me on my own Tumblr are-you-a-unicorn.tumblr.com

“I can’t believe you guys dragged me to a Rhianna concert. I have a final in two days that I need to be studying for,” Tobin muttered as she walked beside her two friends, Alex and Sydney.

"Oh please, woman. You should be thanking us for dragging you away from that Psychology garbage. You’re a genius, you’ll ace it,” Sydney replied, flipping her hair to one side.

"You’ll be fine Tobs, you have to live a little. Would it hurt you to let lose and have fun with us tonight?” Alex begged as she linked her arm through Tobin’s. Alex looked down at their tickets and pointed them in the direction of their seats.

“Fine, but don’t say I never did anything for you two children,” Tobin relented as they made their way down to the floor seats and into the area they’d be standing in. "I can’t even sit during this thing!? Oh god.”

Sydney rolled her eyes scoffed, “Do you know how much these seats even cost? You should be actually kissing my feet right now. Go make yourself useful and get us some beers. Lord knows you could use one,” she said shooing Tobin away towards the concession stands.

"You two are the absolute worst,” Tobin muttered to herself before shoving her hands in her pockets and walking towards the shops. She made sure to remember Alex’s American flag SnapBack in the back of her mind, so she could find her way back.   
———————————————————————

"I’m so happy you decided to come with me tonight, Pressy,” Kelley squeed as she held on to her best friend’s hand and made their way inside the stadium. "I know you’re still upset about that idiot, who if we are being honest, I could tell he was gay from a mile away. I mean who even uses that much hair gel, ever?” Kelley trailed off before shaking her head “I digress. He shouldn’t have lead you on and it sucks. But, you’re here and you’re going to have fun and we are going to dance till our legs fall off, deal?“

Christen sighed once before nodding "Thanks Kell, I did need this tonight. I’m not sure how I didn’t see that Zack was gay. He was more into shoes then I am,” she said, making herself giggle as she fixed her USA SnapBack that was settled on top of her head. "As long as you supply the alcohol, I’ll supply the dancing,” Christen said with a playful wink.

"You got yourself a deal there girl. You go to our seats and I’ll grab the first round,” Kelley replied before walking in the direction of the concession venders.  
————————————————————————

Tobin sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently. Patience was definitely not her strong suit. She could hear the music already starting to play, she wondered how long she had been standing in line for. After another twenty minutes she finally got to the front and ordered a few beers. She downed the first two she ordered. If she was going to be forced to dance, she needed some liquid courage. Once she felt tipsy enough, she ordered two more beers for Alex and Sydney before moving to find the seats once again.

After a minute or two of searching the crowd, Tobin spotted the USA SnapBack she took a mental note of before she left. She quickly pushed through a few people and walked up behind the dark haired girl, which for some reason looked darker in the crowd, but she thought maybe it was just the lighting in the stadium. She smiled when she saw the other girl dancing around, it was weird she didn’t see Syd right next to her, but she shook her head and figured the girl had probably went off with a cute boy she ran into. “Here, loser,” she said handing the girl a beer before moving her hips to the beat of the song.

Christen smiled to herself when a cup of beer came into her vision as she took the cup, her vision solely focused on stage. She downed the drink in a couple gulps before setting it down. She grabbed the pair of arms from behind her, assuming they were Kelley’s, as she pushed herself back against the girl’s front and moved to the beat of the music. It’s something Kelley and Christen did often when they went to a party or the bars. It was way more fun to dance with your best friend, than a dumb boy who just gropes at you the entire time.

Tobin laughed when she saw the girl down the drink, before she felt herself being pulled in. Before she knew it, there was her best friends ass, practically glued to her front. "Lex? Did you drink before we came?” She asked with a chuckle, but just figured Alex was drunk. She hadn’t been out to some place like this in a few months, not since Servando had ended things. Instead of questioning things further, she decided to just live a little, she grabbed the girl’s hips and moved with her.

Christen could barely hear what Kelley was saying to her over the loud, blaring music, so she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw it wasn’t Kelley. Her eyes met with a deep, chocolate brown pair of eyes. She slightly gasped at the situation and at the beauty of the girl she was practically grinding up on. “I am so sorry! I thought you were my best friend! She said she was getting drinks and when I saw your hand with the beer, I just thought it was her!“ Christen said with a blush.   
————————————————————————

Tobin shut her eyes, she’d never seen Alex move like this before. They’d always danced together when they went out and she was quite enjoying herself if she was being honest. When the girl moved to turn around, Tobin realized it wasn’t Alex.

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were my best friend! She said she was getting drinks and when I saw your hand with the beer, I thought it was her!” Christen said with a blush.

“Oh, you’re not Alex! I totally thought you were my best friend too! You guys have the same hat,” Tobin laughed. “Sorry about that. But, if I may say, you are a great dancer.”

“Thank you,” the petite girl replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “I’m Christen, by the way. And you are…?”

“Heath. Tobin Heath.” Tobin offered with a thumbs up. She really was a dork sometimes.

“Nice to meet you. Uh maybe we should try to find our friends?” Christen said while putting her hand out to shake Tobin’s.

“I think you’re right.”

“My friend, Kelley, is pretty short. It’ll be hard to find her in the sea of people.”

“That’s okay, we can look for Alex. She’s tall, brunette and has the same hat as you.” Tobin said as she turned from Christen to look into the crowd.


	2. She's good for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post another chapter work has been crazy! I'm hoping to update my other fics soon as well! Go check out my friend who I co-wrote this story with on her tumblr http://indian-wolf-love.tumblr.com and you can send me messages or prompts on my tumblr are-you-a-unicorn.tumblr.com

Tobin and Christen were about to give up looking for their friends when they were pushed into the center of a dance circle. Not knowing what to do, and seeing panic on Christen’s face, Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand, twirled her away from her and then back into her. When Tobin dipped Christen, Christen caught a clips of the American Flag SnapBack on a tall, fit brunette. “Tobin! I think I see your friend!” As they moved to get out of the circle they were pushed back and saw people pointing to a bottle on the floor.

 

“Spin it!” Someone yelled. Tobin obliged and they were let out of the ring.

 

“Alex! Hey, Alex! Syd! Come on, guys! Stop moving!” Tobin yelled, as she pushed her way through the crowd. Afraid of losing Tobin, Christen reached forward and grasped their hands together. Tobin paused and looked down at their hands, she smiled as she looked up at Christen. As she turned to keep moving she walked right into Alex’s chest.

 

“Hey, why don’t you—Tobin! Finally! We thought you got lost!” Alex pulled the girl in for a hug like she’d been missing for a few days.

 

“Well, funny story. So, you and Christen have the same hat. And, well, I handed her your beer ‘cuz I thought she was you from behind.” Tobin responded gesturing to Christen.

 

“Nice hat. I’m Alex, Tobin’s best friend.” Alex said looking Christen up and down with disdain. “You’ve known her for what? 20 minutes, at most, and you’re already holding her hand? God, Tobin. You’re so oblivious!”

 

“Oblivious to what?” Tobin asked, confused as to why the girl was being so cold.

 

“Excuse us for one second, please.” Before Alex could respond, Sydney pulled Alex away to talk to her. “Alex, maybe this isn’t the time or place to be jealous or protective.” Alex shot Syd a daring look. “Oh, right. What do I know? Only that you’ve been crushing on Tobs ever since you and Serv broke up and that you STILL haven’t told her!” Sydney countered, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Well what do you propose I do, Sydney? Waltz over to her and plant one on her?!”

 

“You are so difficult, you know that? Listen, unless you plan on telling her tonight, I suggest you back off before you make the night uncomfortable, for us all.”

 

“Fine.” Alex huffed. “It’s not like she’d like me anyways. She’s got Christen now.”

 

“Ugh! Alex stop it! Leave it alone and let’s just enjoy the concert!” Sydney said, dragging Alex back to the group.

————————————————————

 

“…So, we really had the same experience. Except I got pushed away and you got a hand hold.” Kelley said laughing at Tobin and Christen.

 

Tobin smiled at the other girl she assumed was Christen’s best friend. “Yeah, Alex comes off a little tough at first, but once you get to know her, she’s a sweetheart.” Tobin said looking over at Sydney and Alex talking. “Give her a few drinks and she’ll dance with just about anyone. You must be Kelley, right?” She said dropping Christen’s hand and sticking it out for Kelley to shake. “I’m Tobin.”

 

“A few drinks, huh? Noted.” Kelley replied smiling to herself. “Yep, Kelley O’Hara at your service. But it’s KO for short.” She said with a wink.

 

“Kelley O’Hara? Wait. Stanford? Alex and I go to the University of California, we’re on the soccer team. Man, I knew you guys were familiar!” Tobin said, eyes wide with excitement.

 

“What’s your last name?” Kelley asked.

 

“Heath.”

 

“Fuck yeah, I know you! Dude, your ball skills are legendary.” Kelley said high-fiving the girl. “Yo, Chris, you picked a great girl to make out with. Keep this one.” She said seriously.

 

“Kell, we didn’t…” Christen started but was cut off by Alex and Sydney returning to the group.

 

“So, who could go for another drink? I know I could use one.” Alex said dryly, looking between Tobin and Christen.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” Tobin offered.

 

“Tobin, I’m not sure if that’s—” Sydney started.

 

“Sure! Lets go.” Alex said grabbing Tobin’s hand and leading her towards the concession stands.

 

“Is everything okay, Alex? You looked pretty upset when Syd was talking to you.”

“Yeah, everything is fine. Don’t worry about it tonight, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Alex answered, as she grabbed them a spot in line.

 

“Alright, promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Tobin nodded, tapping the counter as they waited for the worker to serve them. “So, Kelley seems nice, she’s pretty funny. Maybe you should let her buy you a drink and get to know her. She’s hot.” She teased, bumping Alex’s shoulder with her own, trying to get her best friend to smile.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Alex said with a shrug. “I don’t know.”

 

“Lex, I know your break up with Servando sucks, but you need to let loose and have fun. Kelley seems interested in you and I don’t think it would hurt to have a little fun tonight. I miss seeing you happy and carefree.” Tobin said as she ordered more beers and left a twenty on the counter.

 

“I came to hang out with you and Syd. I was just feeling like having a best friends night and now it’s kind of ruined.” Alex said sighing.

 

“Is it because we met Christen and Kelley? I mean, they seem really nice and down to earth. I think we could all become really good friends. Christen has been glued to my side since the mix up. You were right when you said I needed to get out more, and I think things could maybe go somewhere with her. But, you’re my best friend and if you want us to go, then we can go.” Tobin replied, rubbing Alex’s back with a small smile.

 

Alex’s eyes trailed over Tobin’s face as the other girl rambled on about Christen. Alex could tell how happy the shorter girl was tonight. She didn’t want to stand in the way of Tobin’s happiness, despite her own feelings. “No, I guess we can stay. You’re having fun and I’m not going to stand in the way of that. Just, next weekend, can we have a movie marathon? Just us?” She asked hopefully.

 

“You got it, babe.” Tobin replied with a wink. They grabbed the drinks and headed back through the crowd to their friends.

 

“Here’s your alcohol, you animals.” Tobin teased as they handed everyone their beers. Christen took a beer from Tobin with a thankful smile, while Syd snatched it from her hand, nodding in thanks. Alex handed Kelley her drink and gave her an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m sorry for being rude earlier and pushing you away.”

 

“Wow, you bought me a drink? I think it should have been the other way around. Tobin mentioned if I bought you a few drinks, you might just dance with me. It’s okay, by the way. How could I stay offended after you bought me a beer?” Kelley tested as she took a sip from the cup. “I’m sorry tonight started awkwardly, but I’d like to get to know you. Maybe, you know, buy you a few drinks? If that’s alright with you, of course?”

 

Alex glanced over at Tobin, taking notice of how she was deep in conversation with Christen. Alex sighed and shook her head, turning her attention back to Kelley, “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	3. Don't Cry Over Spilt Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work. This chapter is mostly Kelley and Alex. My friend and I decided we are going to alternate Preath and Kellex for each chapter, I didn't mean for this to become Kellex but what can I say, I have a soft spot for them. Feel free to message me on tumblr with any prompts or ships you want me to write or if you just wanna chat that's cool too! Hope you like this chapter, Preath is next and it'll be worth the wait! 
> 
> My tumblr: are-you-a-unicorn.tumblr.com  
> My friend's tumblr: indian-wolf-love.tumblr.com

Tobin looked over at Kelley and Alex and saw that her best friend was actually smiling. It made her feel less guilty for unintentionally ditching her tonight. She felt a small tap on her arm and she looked over and smiled at Christen, who was staring at the same site. “Looks like our friends are getting along.” Tobin trailed off with a chuckle. “You know it’s kind of funny how you and Alex decided to wear the same hat to the same concert and I just so happened to find you.”  

 

Christen giggled nodding to herself as she thought about how tonight had played out. “I’m glad I wore the same hat, if I’m being completely honest. If I hadn’t worn it, I wouldn’t have met you.” She replied giving a small squeeze to Tobin’s bicep. Christen opened her mouth to say something else but Sydney came running over with Alex and Kelley in tow, almost mowing them over. 

 

“Guys! The soccer house is having a rager right now. We need to go! The concert is almost over now anyways. Please! Dom is there, Ali said he’s looking for me. We have to go.” Sydney begged looking between Tobin and Alex. Noticing Tobin side eyeing Christen, she knew the girl wouldn’t want to leave because that meant leaving her new friend, crush, who knew really.  “You guys can totally come too, if you want.” She said looking at Kelley and Christen with an inviting smile.

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind going, what do you guys think?” Tobin asked, trying not to look too hopeful. Tobin enjoyed going to the soccer parties, when Alex and Sydney could actually convince her to.

 

Christen and Kelley shared a look before turning to Tobin, “We’ve got nothing planned. So yeah, we’ll come. I don’t take parties lightly, there is a reason they call me KO. Right, Chris?” Kelley said elbowing Christen with a grin. 

 

“Yeah, because you knock out after five beers.” She said rolling her eyes as she chuckled quietly to herself. 

 

“What!? No, that’s not true.” Kelley said looking between Alex and Tobin. “Tell them that’s not true!” Kelley whispered to Christen between gritted teeth. 

 

“That is absolutely true and you know it!”

 

“Listen, that was one time!” Kelley tried to cover since Christen was not helping in the least.

 

“Don’t worry Kelley, I have a story like that too.” Alex took a step closer to Kelley, who had crossed her arms over her chest, trying to comfort her.

 

“If you four are done, can we please go to the party now?” Sydney was clearly growing impatient. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, Syd. We’re going.” Tobin said leading the way through the crowd.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Damn, they weren’t kidding about it being packed.” Sydney observed. “I didn’t know this many people could even fit here.”

 

“Well, rager usually means there’s going to be a lot of people.” Tobin replied smartly as she pushed through the front door with the other four in tow. 

 

“I’m going to go find some drinks, you guys want anything?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope! I’m going to find Dom! Have fun love birds!” Syd yelled over her shoulder. 

 

“Do you guys want anything?” Alex repeated. All three nodded and she made her way through the crowd. She spotted Servando hovering near the drinks.  _ Damn it! _ She thought.  _ This is exactly why I was hesitant to come. _ Alex continued making her way to the drinks despite Servando. 

 

“Alex? Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Servando said pulling his cup away from the hose of the keg before moving towards the girl. She could tell the second he got closer to her that he was wasted. She could practically smell the liquor oozing off of him. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t necessarily want to be here. I’m here with my friends, so please, just leave me alone.” Alex said trying to be somewhat civil with the boy who had broken her heart. 

 

“I just want to talk, Alex, I miss you.” He said moving to put his hands on Alex’s waist. “I love you, you know that.” 

 

“No, because if you loved me, I wouldn’t have found a girl in your bed after we were fighting for maybe half a day.” She replied back harshly shoving his hands off of her body. She moved to grab something to bring back to the girls, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist tightly. 

 

“Listen, you were bitching all day and you said you didn’t care what I did anymore.” Servando stated as he gripped Alex’s wrist tighter, not planning on letting go anytime soon. “She was a quick fuck, but I want to be with you.” 

 

“Let me go!” Alex yelled as she tried to push the boy off of her. “Just because we were fighting, doesn’t mean you have the right to go off and fuck some girl because ‘I wasn’t putting out enough.’ ” 

 

Kelley looked over as she heard yelling over the loud music. She saw some guy talking to Alex, and the girl didn’t look like she wanted anything to do with him. “Hey guys, I’m going to go see what’s taking Alex so long with the drinks.” She said to the other two, who were too busy smiling at each other and dancing to the music to even notice that she was talking to them. 

 

Kelley made her way over to the kitchen and moved to stand beside Alex. She looked the boy up and down, taking note of the grip he had on Alex’s wrist. “I don’t think she wants to talk to you, buddy.” She said narrowing her eyes as she heard the cup cracking in his hand.

 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t think I asked for your opinion. This is between me and my girlfriend.” 

 

“That’s funny, she didn’t mention anything about a boyfriend. I’m pretty sure you’re just a douchebag trying to manipulate Alex into coming back to him.” She said as she pulled Servando’s hand off of Alex’s wrist. “So, what I would do, is take your drink, swallow your pride, and walk away.” 

 

“Excuse me? What did you just say to me? Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?”

 

“Kelley, it’s okay. I can deal with it.” Alex replied quietly. 

 

“It doesn’t matter who I am. What matters is that Alex clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you. Like I said before. Take your drink and walk away.” 

 

“What did you go out and find yourself a little girlfriend, Alex? Is that it? It’s okay, you’ll never find a girl who can fuck you like I can.” He spat out.

 

“No, I’m not her girlfriend but if I was I would treat her ten times better than you did, and I sure as hell would make love to her better than you ever could.” 

 

“If you keep running your mouth, it’s gonna get ugly real fucking quick for you.” Servando yelled catching everyone’s attention at the party as he felt his face get red with rage. He looked around and noticed everyone was watching him get talked down to by a girl who was about ten inches shorter than him. He took his drink and threw it on Kelley without a second thought.

 

“Oh, my god! Kelley!” Alex gasped as she glared at Servando who looked like he would charge the girl at any second. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She demanded. She grabbed Kelley’s hand as she pushed past the sea of people and towards the bathroom. Once they made it upstairs and into a bathroom that didn’t have two people hooking up in it, she shut and locked the door before turning to look for a towel to help try to clean Kelley up. “I’m so sorry he did this to you.” She muttered wetting the end of the towel and started to wipe the cheap beer off of Kelley’s face. “I’m so sorry.” Alex said as a sob escaped and her body began to shake.  

 

“Hey…” Kelley said grabbing Alex’s wrist gently, stopping her movement. “It’s not your fault, he is an asshole and he shouldn’t have been talking to you, or touching you like that. And if I have to get beer thrown at me in order for him to stop then I’d do it again.” She said truthfully as she gave the girl a small smile. “I’d hug you but I’m all sticky.” She giggled. 

 

Alex smiled despite her tears as she leaned against the bathroom sink. “I’m sorry I was so rude to you all night, actually. You didn’t deserve it. I was just so happy to be finally be able to hang out with Tobin and Syd all night. When that mix up happened, I was just upset that Tobin didn’t seem to care that our best friends’ night out was ruined. Okay, not ruined, but just different. I haven’t seen Tobin that happy in a while and it’s off putting when someone else can get your best friend to be that happy so fast. And now I’m rambling and sound so stupid probably.” Alex finished looking down.

 

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Kelley said genuinely. “It was suppose to be a best friends’ night for us too. But things happen, and honestly, Christen looks really happy. That’s all I could ask for. On top of that, I met you. At the end of the day, I’m happy too.” She added with a smile. 

 

“Thank you, for everything you did today.” Alex replied as she moved the towel to wipe the beer off her jaw again. “If you want, we can go back to my apartment. It’s only a few blocks away and we can get you new clothes.” Alex said setting the towel down and put her hand out for Kelley to hold onto as she jumped from the bathroom counter. 

 

“Deal, I’ll go steal a few bottles of something nice for us to drink. I think they owe it to me since I’m covered in cheap beer.” Kelley replied with a chuckle as she and Alex made their way back downstairs. True to her word, she grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and a bottle of patron that were just sitting on the counter before they ran out of the party laughing. 


End file.
